


Plans of a Three Year Old

by Arisprite



Series: The Doumeki Family Storybook [4]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Daddy!Doumeki, Gen, Moment in life, dads doing their daughter's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki Ayame gets ready for the day with her father's help. Doumeki's rather good at braiding at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans of a Three Year Old

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I had a couple of snippets of this sitting around. Thought I'd post some before Nano, since the series is going to be out of order anyway.

Doumeki was well used to his daughter’s ‘I’m getting my hair done’ dance. Ayame could only be convinced to sit still during temple rituals, and only if bribed with treats, and so her daily hair brushing with her father was no exception. Doumeki didn’t mind, except for that odd sense of bemusement that this ball of energy could come from him and Kohane’s steadiness, but she was definitely their child in other ways. He loved her, wiggles and all, so he didn’t mind having to pin her down to put her hair in braided tails. 

She didn’t mind either, standing and jumping in place, while Doumeki held on to her hair and did the braids. Ayame didn’t have a sensitive head in the least, and all the pulling she inflicted on herself didn’t break her song as she made up three year old lyrics, and babbled on about her day and plans in disjointed sentences. 

“And then, Imma go outside, and play, and then - Daddy, do you hafta work today? I wanna go to the park!” 

Doumeki hummed, listening until a solid question was asked. 

“No, I don’t have to work today,” he answered. 

Ayame cheered, nearly twisting her hair out of Doumeki’s grip. He finished one braid, narrowly. The ends were the hardest. 

“Yay! Then can we go to the park? Mommy has to come too!” 

Doumeki shook his head. 

“Mommy has to meet a client today at Oba-chan’s house.” 

Ayame pouted. “Oh. Can we get her after?” 

“I don’t know how long she’ll be,” Doumeki replied, inwardly marveling that this little girl he remembered so well as a baby was speaking so clearly. “It might be dark.” 

“Oh... “ Then she brightened. “We can go when it’s dark!” 

“No.” Doumeki said, tugging a bit on the second ponytail. “It’s too cold to play when it’s dark.” 

“Ohhh... “ Ayame thought for a moment, considering something hard. “Then, Uncle Watanuki can come with us!” 

Doumeki fell still, fingers pausing on his daughter’s braid. It wasn’t that surprising of an assumption. Ayame loved her Uncle Watanuki, and wanted to go over often, but she didn’t really know or understand his circumstances. How do you explain to a three and a half year old that her favorite adult besides her parents couldn’t ever leave his yard? Or that he was a Dimensional Magician either, but he figured that would come later. 

“Uncle Watanuki can’t come with us, honey,” Doumeki said, resuming his braiding. He finished in time for her to whip around, big eyes filling with tears. 

“Whyyy?” she whimpered. “I wanna go to the park with Uncle Watanuki!” 

She’d mostly grown out of the ‘terrible two’ year old tantrums, but things that kept her away from seeing Watanuki would still set her off, so Doumeki preemptively scooped her up to comfort her, letting her cling to his neck. 

“He has to do things at his house today too,” he said, a slight lie. He’d tell her he could never leave another time. That was just too traumatizing. He knew it had been for him. 

Ayame sniffled, and hugged him around the neck, and he pressed a kiss to her head, before pulling back to look at her with a soft look. 

“Is it okay for just us two to go to the park?” he asked, seriously. Her lip trembled a little, and then she nodded firmly. 

“Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
